


What Jeffrey Said To Jensen

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this whole "What did John say to Dean thing"?  Yeah, that's not really the right question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jeffrey Said To Jensen

What Jeffrey said to Jensen.

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan is an asshole, that is one thing that Jensen knows for damn sure.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan is an ASSHOLE!

 

And this is why:

 

There is this whole bunch of shit going around about the ‘OMG big secret’. It’s guaranteed to be the first question reporters ask when interviewing them about the new series, and the last thing people will be talking about when it’s over.

‘Cause Eric has promised that it’s “Gonna be epic!”

Yeah, right.

Jensen has perfected this little half grin that sorta says that he knows what’s going to happen but he just ain’t saying. Eric and Bob just love it when he does that in interviews.

“Gotta keep ‘em guessing.” They say.

Truth is, Jensen doesn’t have a fucking clue what’s going to happen, and the harsh truth is, he doesn’t think the writers know what’s going to happen either. He just pastes on his knowing smirk and thanks all his lucky stars that no one is asking the really awkward question. Instead of: “Hey, Jensen. So what did dear old Dad tell you about Sammy?” They could ask something that was . . . else.

Jensen still gets a stiffy when he thinks about it, even though Jeff (asshole that he may be) did follow up on his promise(s).

 

And this is what happened:

 

 _I. Take One_

Jared is (thankfully) not in this scene, Sam has gone to get coffee, and Jared thought that would be an actual good idea and went to raid the craft table (again). So there is no Jared and that is just as well because they are already behind schedule even though the ‘Shit, three J’s together’ factor was considered and time for their antics was accounted for. The last thing Jensen needs right now is for Jared to be pulling those stupid faces from his place, watching in the wings. Or doing one of his other favourite tricks, surreptitiously touching himself, or putting those damn fingers in his damn mouth.

Jensen thought it would be all right with just him and Jeff.

Jensen really needs to learn not to think.

 

“You hiding a banana under that blanket or are you just happy to see me?”

It was all kinds of lame, and not at all funny (really) but it was late and Jeff was leaning in a little too close, his stubble just grazing Jensen’s cheek; his voice a torturously low rumble against Jensen’s ear. Jensen tried to hold back, but the giggle burst through. He was half on his way to silly-tired and from the looks of it, so was Jeff. This was going to be a long shoot.

“Cut!” Kim yelled from his seat, he didn’t sound annoyed, yet.

 

 _II. Take Two_

“On top of Old Smokey,  
All covered with sand,  
I shot my school teacher,  
With an old rubber band.

I shot her with pleasure,  
I shot her with pride,  
For I couldn't miss her,  
She was forty feet wide.

She run out and catched me,  
Throwed me 'cross her knee,  
But in the seat of my britches,  
I had my old Geography.

She reached for her ruler,  
And took a swipe at me,  
She missed old Kentucky,  
But she hit Tennessee.”

“You complete bastard!” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

“CUT!”

 

 _III. Take Five_

Jeff leaned in close, sucked in a breath and gently parted his lips…and licked Jensen’s ear.

Jensen had no idea what to say to that.

“CUT!”

 

 _IV. Take Eleven_

By now, Jared had ambled his way back onto set, a coffee in one hand, a doughnut in the other. Jared didn’t do anything really, Jensen just happened to be looking in his direction when the warmth of Jeff’s breath started tickling his neck. Kim turned and glared at Jared, who gave his best ‘what I didn’t do anything!’ look, because:

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Jared said, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. Kim glared some more and pointed his finger decisively in the direction Jared had just come from. The confused look Jared wore as he traipsed away again just made Jensen laugh harder.

 

 _V. Take Twenty Three_

“I’m going to fuck you ‘till you can’t stand up straight.” Jeff’s voice was gravel rough, his accent liquid smooth and pitch perfect. Jensen shifted on the bed, grimacing slightly and _ohsoglad_ that he had his knee bent so that the actual hospital issue blanket covered his hard on nicely.

“Cut!” Kim yelled and Jensen tried not to roll his eyes. Despite the obvious distraction, Jensen knew that he worked that scene out.

“That was great guys; Jensen your expression was perfect. Jeff, you need to be talking longer, it’s a really big secret.”

Oh _god_!

 

 _VI. Take twenty Four_

“…how about I let you run that dirty tongue of yours over my cock, give those sinful lips something to really wrap themselves around.” Jeff rolled the R of the really until it was less of a word and more of a purring sound, hot against his skin. Jensen was thankful as hell that he was sitting down. “Then maybe’ll have little Jared prepare you for me and let him watch while I fuck you.”

Ok really glad he was sitting down.

Jeff was leaning in so close that Jensen could practically feel his smug smile. Then with a deep, throaty laugh, he pulled away.

“Cut and wrap!” Kim yelled. “Excellent guys, right quick set up for the next shot.”

 

Jensen was shaking, all around him people were moving but he couldn’t quite figure out how to make his legs work so he could get up and out of their way. Not that he could really go anywhere sporting the major wood he had going on, damn scrubs Dean was wearing clung to just about everywhere and showed off far more than they should. He looked up at the sound of snickering from the wings, and saw Jeff talking to Jared, who had been allowed back on set. Jeff looked back at him and grinned.

“Asshole.” Jensen mouthed. Jeff just held up his hands in the universal ‘who me?’ gesture of innocence and pointed at Jared.

“He means you.” Jensen saw, rather than heard, Jeff say to Jared.

“What did I do?” Jensen read the words from Jared’s lips, Jared looked over, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Jeff just laughed, slapped Jared hard on the back and walked away. Jared was still looking at Jensen. “No really? What?”

 

And this is what came *cough* after:

 

Jensen retreats to his trailer, mainly because it’s there and it’s private (supposedly). And fuck, all he wants to do is get off, and right now he is so horny that it won’t take more than a few rough jerks and he might be able to go back on set and actually concentrate on his work.

He has only just got his pants down when there is a loud, insistent banging on the door, so hard that it makes the whole damn trailer shake.

“Dammit, Jare.” Jensen grumbles, striving only to get his pants half up and presentable before opening the door. Jared has seen him in worse states of undress and the covering up is only for the benefit of people who might be passing by. Not everyone needs to see his dick. “All I wanted was one minute of alone ti. . .Jeff?” Jensen chokes on the last word and doesn’t make a move to stop his sometime co star pushing past him.

“Hey there, son.” Jeff drawls, his accent as thick as honey and his voice twice as sweet. “I believe I might owe you an apology, or a hand job, you know, whichever.”

Jensen doesn’t move when Jeff closes the door and reaches for Jensen’s pants, which Jensen is still holding up.

“You gonna actively participate in this, Jen?” Jeff says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Jensen smiles.

 

“Best make it a good one.” He says. “And maybe I'll tell Jared not to TP your car right before you leave us.”

 

FIN


End file.
